


Partners in Crime

by Shut_Up_Meg



Category: Bonnie and Clyde (1967), Set It Off (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bonnie & Clyde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shut_Up_Meg/pseuds/Shut_Up_Meg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We're your modern day Bonnie and Clyde. This is a story based on the band Set It Off's song Partners In Crime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners in Crime

If everyone could be boiled down to a single line from a movie, what would yours be?

Frankly my dear, I don’t give a damn?

Where is my super suit?

Do or do not. There is no try?

I could have been a contender?

Mine would be ‘You’ll never take us alive.’

I had a love like that once, he was everything to me, a friend, a companion, a partner in crime, and we were your modern day Bonnie and Clyde. Now some would argue what we did was wrong, others could argue that we were both insane, some however, find our tale strange and intriguing.

It all started back when I was having to live off the land and yeah I mean I was living on the streets. Both my parents had passed away and I had been left to find my own way in life. I did what I needed to do to stay alive, I slept in shop doorways, I begged, and yes, when it was necessary I stole. To begin with this was hard for me to do. My moral compass had always protested to stealing from people, I mean it just wasn’t fair on them. It was also hard due to the fact I would get caught. Most of the time shop owners would take pity on me, sure they would still make me put the stuff back but, at least they didn’t call the police. I soon learnt the skills I needed and I can now swipe anything. Of course I only take the things that I need to.

I had been on the streets for about 8 months when I met Cody. He was homeless too (he’d run away from home, from abusive parents.) He was beautiful, my own pocket of sunshine, a little slice of heaven wherever I went. We clicked straight away, he had his guitar wherever he went so we busked, mostly for our own entertainment but sometimes he earned tips.

We travelled during the day stopping for meals and I always found the best places for us to sleep at night. We were a good team, me and him against the world.

We were travelling to a squat I knew about, I had a couple of friends there and it would be a roof over our heads for a while at least. It took us about four days to get the squat, we would have been quicker if Cody hadn’t decided that he wanted to spend a whole day at the beach, though I must admit sleeping under the stars was rather magical.

I knocked on the door and it swung open, stood in the door way was Maxx. His blonde hair is styled upwards and he towers over you. “Cass how are you? Dan said you were coming. I’ve missed you. Come here short slice.” He pulls you into a bear hug and squishes you. Maxx was a sweetie, he was like a brother to me and I loved him. He always looked out for me and it was him that had told me about the squat.

“Maxx, Maxx let me breathe.” You push the tall blonde away. He grinned before his eyes fell upon Cody. Instantly he turned cold. “Who are you?” There was an aggressive tone to his voice and it made me jump. Cody took a step backwards clearly sensing the hostility and he was fully aware of the fact that he wouldn’t have stood a chance in a fight.

“Maxx calm down,” I said pushing him in the door. I turned around and grabbed Cody’s arm, pulling him in with me. “This is Cody, he’s with me,” I explained, “he can sing and sort of steal and to be honest I should be able to bring my boyfriend to the squat. Now is that alright with you?”

Maxx knew not to start with me, I may be small but I could sure hold my own in a fight. “Alright if you say he’s cool, he’s cool. Nice to meet you mate I’m Maxx.” He extends and Cody shyly accepts it.

“Where are the others we need to have a meeting?” Maxx could sense the urgency in my voice and knew that I was serious. With a single wolf whistle, I could hear the thumping of feet on the stairs. The first to appear was Dan. As soon as he saw me he pulled the moth bitten woolly hat of my head and put his snapback in its place, then he pulled me into a hug. “Seriously guys my spine,” you whinge and Dan returns you to the floor. He was a lot more welcoming to Cody than Maxx was but he was still cold.

Just like the others had Zach hugged me hard and told me how much he had missed me. He was very welcoming to Cody even offering to sleep on the sofa so Cody could have a mattress for the night.

“Look we don’t have time for niceties right now,” I reminded the boys, “we’ve kind of got an emergency on our hands.”

We walked into the dining room where a table top rests on top of four stacks of bricks. I laughed to myself, the boys had made the place look nice, and I had to admit that it was clean, no drugs no alcoholics, the boys enforced the rules and kicked out anyone who refused to abide by them.

“Look I don’t know if you guys are aware but the council are going to rip up this place up, we’re all going to be on the streets and sure I can steal but not enough to feed five of us.”

A look of concern clouds everyone’s faces. I hated giving bad news, but the council were going to take the hostel down regardless of who was in it and we only had two days.

“Now look I’ve got a plan. It’s a stupid plan and it probably won’t work but what else have we got,” I started to say.

“Look Cass you’ve just told we have a day until they start ripping down the only safe place we have to stay, and now you’re droning on. We don’t have time for you to drone on and on.”

“Yeah sorry, look do you guys still have the van?” The boys only nod not wanting to disturb my flow of ideas, Cody just sits with a puzzled look on his face. “Well I know of a little pawn shop 30 minutes from here. A little old man runs it and well let’s just say I reckon he wouldn’t put up much of a fight.”

Zach gasps, “Cass you’re not suggesting we go and murder a man just so we can squat in his shop?”

“What? No, of course not god Zach give me some credit. I’m suggesting that we steal some money instead. We storm the place each with an unloaded pistol , scare the guy into giving us some money, then we should have enough to spend a night in a hotel, get some new clothes and eat a good solid meal. Look I don’t want to do it either, but we hardly have a choice.”

The boys looked at me then at each other. Maxx was the first to speak, “fine we’ll do it but only once, we’ll find another squat then ok?” I nodded I hardly wanted to do it myself but it was our only choice.

“And what happens with that?” It was Dan. He nodded towards Cody who was still sat in silence in the corner, the venom in Dan’s words made him wince slightly.

“Look Dan he comes with me so get used to it. Everyone in this room means a lot to me and I’m not going anywhere without them.”

The robbery went smoothly and everyone was surprised when Cody and I took the lead. Even I was surprised to be honest. Zach drove the van and drove as soon as we had all bundled into the back. Dan kept look out for anyone coming to the rescue but as I’ve already said it went smoothly. The old man didn’t put up much of a fight either.

We knew we wouldn’t have long before the police would be on our tail so Zach drove and drove until we were three cities over.

That was how it started, between the five of us the money didn’t last too long and soon we were broke again, one more shop got robbed that night. It started happening more frequently, we were spending the money on new clothes and treats for ourselves. Cody became the leader of the group. I had never known him to be so assertive before but he was a born leader. We kept this up for three months. We constantly moved from town to town always on the run.

That’s how we got to today.  

It was a big job. When Cody had suggested it we all thought he had lost his mind.

“A bank? Mate I think you’ve lost it. The stress is getting to you.” Maxx was the first one to voice concern but, soon we were all following suit. Now, to this point I still don’t know how he had managed to persuade us all into undertaking the task. We planned it. Thoroughly.

To be fair there was no fault in the actual carrying out of the plan, the lady was actually surprisingly willing to hand the money over. She must have pressed the panic button as we ran out. We were quick but the police were quicker.

Now were sat in the back of the van. The police are around the front of the van and we’re in a stale mate.

Maxx brings out a box of ammo. “Wait what? Guys we agreed no ammo.” Cody shakes his head.

“Guys we knew we weren’t gonna live forever. We knew this was going to end at one point or another. Now I don't know about you but I’m not going to go back. I’d follow you to the ends of the world, I’m asking you to follow me right now.”

I finally understand, there’s no way out of this, it’s over and that’s it. End of the road. I stand and follow Cody out, I love him. We swore that death would do us part, we’re lovers and partners, partners in crime.

Cody grabs my hand and holds it tight. The boys have filed out and the sound of gun fire fills my ears. It rains down on me, making me feel sick. Cody jumps up and shoots over the window before ducking back down a look of shock in his eyes.

“What? What’s going on?”

“There dead, there dead all three of them are lying on the floor. They’ve mowed them all down.”

“Look calm down I have a plan.”

“Come out with your hands up we have the place surrounded.”

Cody grabs my hand and we stand and walk around to the front of the van. We place our hands in the air, the police look confused as Cody starts to laugh.

It all happened so quickly. Cody grabbed the gun from behind his back and went to shoot at the police. He missed and we found two bullets lodged in our hearts. Well, they never took us alive.

_This is the night that young love died, buried at each other’s side, you never took us alive, we swore that death would do us part, so now we haunt you in the dark, you never took us alive, we’ll live as ghosts among these streets, lovers and partners. PARNTERS IN CRIME!_

 


End file.
